Beverage dispensers may offer a user a variety of available beverage products or selections for dispense. Beverage dispensers may dispense a beverage selected by the user from one or more nozzles, from which a plurality of the available beverage products may be dispensed. Currently available user interfaces may use buttons and/or a touch-sensitive user interface to receive user inputs and selections of the beverage for dispense.
The following U.S. Patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,140 discloses a double sided primed circuit board is shown wherein one side is etched for receiving a plurality of surface mounted components constituting a control circuit. In one embodiment the control circuit provides for regulating the operation of a plurality to the beverage dispensing valves. An op-amp monitors the conductor for sensing the operation of the beverage dispensing valves as a function of a voltage drop there across. The conductor operates as a resistor, and any heating thereof that occurs as a result of the operation of the beverage dispensing valves is dissipated over the entire surface area of the circuit board. The control circuit also operates a dump valve for periodically dumping beverage if any of the valves have not been operated for a set period of time. The control circuit deactivates the operation of the dump valve during any sensed operation of one of the beverage dispense valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,504 discloses a flow rate control valve through which a liquid flows and from which the liquid is dispensed. The flow rate of the liquid is sensed and that information is sent to a microprocessor based control. The control operates a drive of the control valve so as to vary the resultant rate at which the liquid is dispensed therefrom. The drive operates a piston closure member that extends closely within a cylindrical passageway. The passageway has an inlet end and an outlet end and the drive operates the closure member in the passageway to a plurality of positions from a first position at the inlet end and a second position at the outlet end. The wall of the passageway defines at least one groove having a transverse cross-section that increases in area in a downstream direction from the passageway inlet to the passageway outlet or in an upstream direction from the passageway outlet to the passageway inlet, whereby movement of the closure between the first position and the second position varies the flow rate of the liquid through the control valve as a function of the cross-sectional area of the groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,192 discloses a post mix beverage dispense apparatus has a mixing head 10 arranged to receive different combinations of a concentrate and a diluent for dispensing any selected one of a range of beverages. The concentrates are delivered to the head 10 in dedicated flow lines 14, 16, 18, 20 under the control of respective valves 22, 24, 26, 28 actuated via a control board 52 in response to user selection of a desired beverage at a control panel 50. The diluent is delivered to the head 10 in a flow line 30 under the control of a changeover valve 32 for selectively correcting sources of different diluents to the flow line 30 via the control board 52 in response to user selection of the desired beverage at the control panel 50. The changeover valve 32 is positioned close to the mixing head 10 to minimize the volume of diluent remaining between the valve 32 and the head 10 after dispense. In a preferred arrangement, a control valve 38 is provided between the changeover valve 32 and the head 10 for providing a metered flow of diluent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,971 discloses a mixing valve is shown for mixing a concentrate fluid with a diluent fluid in a desired ratio. A single actuator is used to open and close both the diluent and concentrate flows by operation of a shaft. A diaphragm extends around the shaft and defines fluidly separate upper and lower chambers within a valve body. Inlets to the upper and lower chambers are connected to sources of the concentrate and diluent, respectively. The upper and lower chambers each have outlets fluidly connected to a mixing and dispensing nozzle. The actuator moves the shaft from a fully extended closed position to an intermediate t retracted open position to open the lower chamber outlet to the mixing nozzle to initiate diluent flow. The actuator is then moved to a fully retracted position and then reciprocated between the fully retracted and intermediate retracted position whereby the diaphragm serves to pump the concentrate from the upper chamber to the mixing nozzle. Non-return valves are placed in the inlet and outlet of the upper chamber. The non-return valves allow the concentrate to flow only from the source thereof to the mixing nozzle during the pumping thereof. Flow sensors are placed in each of the concentrate and diluent flows and are connected to an electronic control. The control provides for determining total combined dispensed volume of the diluent and concentrate and stopping dispensing at desired predetermined total volumes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,743 discloses a device for injecting additive fluids into a stream of a primary fluid as it passes through a common central bore is characterized by a series of specially formed layers each having a particular fluid flow pattern formed therein. The layers are registered one above the other and sandwiched together to form an integral unit in which there are separate fluid flow channels for each of a desired number of additive fluids. Each channel has an inlet for receiving fluid from an associated pressurized source and a plurality of outlets terminating in angularly spaced relationship around an interior perimeter surface of the common bore. A selection mechanism provides for choosing a desired additive fluid for injection into the primary fluid in a manner coordinated with the flow of the primary fluid through the common bore.